kingdomkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Amanda Lockhart
In Kingdom Keepers Amanda Lockheart helps Finn locate the DHIs and later pops up out of the blue to help. She definitely has some mysteries around her and is very helpful to the Kingdom Keepers throughout the series. Her last name is Lockhart stated in Kingdom Keepers: Disney After Dark. Amanda is good with people. She's had a hard life: foster home, living alone, parents dying, Jess being captured... the girl's been through a lot. Appearance She's taller than Finn, has a natural tan, blue eyes, and brown hair so dark, it's sometimes mistaken for black. She changes looks very often, along with her sister, Jess. It is also hinted in the series that she has a romantic interest in Finn. This makes her powers as a Fairlie act harder. Her power being to push things away from her, she acts more sarcastic as Finn and her grow closer. Personality She's very helpful to the DHIs and doesn't like to be seen as a baby, getting mad when Finn tries to protect her. She's witty, observant, intelligent, and perceptive. She likes helping and quickly adapts, making friends easily. She doesn't like being seen as a problem. But it seems in Dark Passage, Amanda feels like the Kingdom Keepers all look up to Jess because of her power and she is just dragging along. Jessica Lockhart Jessica (otherwise known as Jess, or Jez when under a spell) is a Fairlie who can daydream the future. She is Amanda Lockhart's sister. They aren't blood related, but they refer to one another as sisters. Finn Whitman Amanda's main love interest, she seems to develop a crush on him in Disney in Shadow. It was hinted that she had a romantic interest in Finn. That makes her powers as a Fairlie act harder. Her power being to push things away from her, she pushes him away without meaning to as Finn and her grow closer. Knowing how Amanda feels about pushing him away he says he is like a yo-yo and even when she does push him away he will always come back around. She sits together at lunch with him, and constantly holds hands with him. They have both sat on Finn's bike together. In Power Play, she is kissed by Finn as part of a spell, and she doesn't remember him kissing her. However, it is noted she did not pull away from the kiss. Later at Tom Sawyer Island, she kisses him again. In Kingdom Keepers 5: Shell Game, Amanda saves Finn. When she is about to give up on holding a huge wave Finn kisses her on the cheek and she all of a sudden she is renergized. After a lot happened to Finn he blames Amanda for what happened to his mother. They get in a fight and "break up" but they weren't together. Later on Amanda crosses over onto the Dream. (Don't want to spoil the book any more than I have!) Charlene Amanda's frenemy, they both want Finn, and constantly fight for his attention. They work together when needed to, but overall, it's a rocky relationship. But now Charlene doesn't really like Finn that way like how she warned Finn not to forget about Amanda when Storey Ming first approached. Greg Luowski Greg had a crush on Amanda until Disney in Shadow, when Amanda scared him by using her powers on him. Before that, he tried to act cool around Amanda, and became jealous when he saw Finn sitting with Amanda. He actually basically said he was still jealous of Finn having Amanda in Dark Passage, therefore, he isn't over her. Willa Angelo Willa likes Amanda but does not want her to help the group. She feels it is too dangerous for her. In the end she is glad to have her. Willa and Amanda's relationship is not really there. Category:Supporting Character Category:Fairlie Category:DHI Category:Disney after Dark Category:Disney at Dawn Category:Disney in Shadow Category:Power Play Category:Shell Game